1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a sheet processing apparatus, and a sheet winding device, which employ a continuous sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
With Japan Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-126530, a printing apparatus has been disclosed, which uses a long continuous sheet wound in a rolled state to perform duplex printing on both sides of the sheet by the inkjet method. This device is configured wherein a sheet to be printed on the front face at a print unit is temporarily wound around a winding rotary member (second roll 40), both sides of the sheet is reversed, and the sheet is fed to the print unit again to print on the back face.
With Japan Patent Laid-Open No. 9-194144, a sheet winding device for winding a sheet in a rolled state thereupon has been disclosed. A slit is provided to the shaft surface of a winding shaft, and a friction clamper having multiple protrusions is provided to the inner portion of the slit. The leading edge of a sheet to be wound thereupon is inserted into the slit, and the winding shaft rotates in a state in which the sheet leading edge is held by the clamper.